Wrong Choices
by ILYmarissa
Summary: What happens when you think you have finally made a decision and it turns out to be the wrong one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first serious story EVER. It is an idea i am trying to work around in my head. Please give me suggestions. I want to go on withit, that is if anyone likes it. It is a babe story though. I have more ideas to develop and work with but if you see any hope in it please tell me. And if totally sucks and you want me to take it off tell me that too. Sorry it is so short. Thanks ever so much. Mufassa.

**Summary:** What happens when you think you have finally made a decision and it turns out to be the wrong one?

**Stephanie's Point of View:**

"Cupcake we have been through our fair share of problems and yet we have still survived the test of time." that was the beginning of Joe's speech a year ago today. I remeber sitting at that table in pino's a year ago listining intently to the words he was saying. He then slid from the table and fell to his knee's and stared at me with the beautiful brown eyes, and asked the dreded question "will you marry me?".

And i remeber clearly all the things going through my head. Could i make him happy, will he really love me. Could I ever be the women he really wanted, but one stood out clearer than the rest, what about Ranger?

But I was of course not thinking with the logical part of my brain and just acted threw my arms around him and said "yes Joe I will"!

My mother had never looked so happy. She immediatly launched into plans, and insisted that i marry soon, probabily before i changed my mind or something. Everything was so rushed and quick and before I knew it I was walking down the aisle. I was happy, but not really joyous i felt rused and pressured. Nothing was the way i wanted it. It was all about my family and Joe, but not about me.

The one thing that still sticks out in my mind is the fact that until the wedding I had never told Joe that I loved him. I had the hardest time saying it too, I just had to force it out.

God i remeber the day that i told Ranger. He tried to sound as happy for me as possible, but there waqs just a hint of emotion in his voice which is like a damn breaking with him. After i told him he said "i hope your life goes well". I knew then that i had lost him forever. Over the past year i have neither seen nor heard from him. I still have his number and all but have never had the guts to call it. That was until tonight.

I was at the office with Connie and Lula just catching up on old times becuase Joe was at work. After the wedding i gave in to Joe and quit being a Bounty Hunter. I miss it terribly, but every tuesday i go into the office and talk to Connie and Lula about that weeks skips and just catch up on the gossip. I mostly go for the donuts though. Normally the girls and i go out to lucnh and go shopping after, but i chose to go home early today to get ready for tonight.

But when I got home i noiced Joe's white dodge pickup in the driveway, along with a sleek looking black jag. My mind immediatly jumped to Jeanne Ellen who i had the pleasure of meeting when i was looking for a friend a while back. She drove a black jag jsut like this one. So I kept my head held high and quietly opened the front door to see joe playing hide the salami with Jeanne Ellen on MY DINNING ROOM TABLE!

I screamed so loud that all of Trenton probabily heard it. "J...J...JOE! HOW COULD YOU!"

He just stared at me looking like a deer caught in the the headlights. "Um...steph this isnt what it looks like, it's...work related." joe said trying to put himself back together. Jeanne Ellen just stood there smirking at me. "Well i guess the better woman/bounty hunter won didnt she?"

I just stood there tears slowly slipping from my eyes. How could I have let this happen. Was I not good enough for him? Joe just stood there staring at me waiting for my next move.

Just then my knee connected with his body, and i hit him where it hurt. He fell to his knee gasping for air and I took off running to my car trying to see the way through my tear filled eyes.

I gunned it out of the driveway and just drove. I landed up at the nearest 7-11 getting a a tub for ben and jerry's chuncky monkey.

I got back in the car with my ice cream and a spoon and just sat there thinking where can i go, what am i going to do? I sold my apartment when i married Joe and I wasnt working i gave up my career for that asshole. Just for him to "work" with Jeanne Ellen. Where was i going to go? I couldnt go back to Joe's, im not feeling up to explaining this to my mother. Lula's apartment is barely big enough for her, and i couldnt handle 3 screaming kids at Mary Lou's. That only left me with one person, and i really didnt want to call him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters. NONE AT ALL! sad i know.

**A/N:** Im sorry that my chapters are so short. It took me a while to write this and I am SO SORRY it is so bad but i think i need it to get me going on to the nest part of the story. I have ideas again so that is always good! So expect another chapter soon. Hopefully a longer one too! Oh yes and thanks for reviewing i feel special! Im sorry again if i totally suck at writing please tell me so. And i am horrible at grammar too just FYI, dont yell at me!

**What to do?**

I just sat in my car staring at my phone. I had dialed the number so many times before that it was engrained into my memory. But what happens if he changed his number? What am i going to say when he answers, just pretend like this last year hasent happened? I just sat there eating more and more of my ice cream trying to eat away my troubles like always. It was working quite well until I hit the bottem of the container.

I looked out the window at my surroundings. Ranger always said I need to be more aware of my surroundings. What i wasnt aware of was the group of people staring out at me from the 7-11. I think they were wondering what happened to that entire gallon of ice cream i had just bought 15 minutes ago. I just put on my fake smile and gave them a little finger wave, and they all moved off.

I looked down at the phone again. I knew what i had to do, but i sure as hell didnt want to.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself" i said remebering all the old times where i had yelled at him about proper phone etiquette

"Babe?" Dammit, no i am not going to cry.

"Babe you there?" the floodgates are open.

"R...r...ranger! J...j...joe, he...he...he." i was crying to hard to continue.

There was just silence on his end of the line for a very long time. Now all of these thoughts were running through my head what if he wont help me? Is he mad at me? Will he ever forgive me?

"Um Babe I dont think I can help you with your problems anymore" Ranger said with no emotion sounding in his voice.

"W...w...w...what?" this isnt happening.

"Sorry babe" that was it and he hung up the phone.

I was crying so hard that the car was shaking. What am I going to do now?

I drove around for a while just trying to think about what I had done. I never really loved Joe did I? He was just there and the only stability I had at the time. He was my easy escape out of the constant gossip and rumor about me never getting married.

Worst of all i had left Ranger. I just blew him off, pretended like it didnt matter and that i was going to be happy without him. I guess i just expected him to always be there for me, waiting until i needed him. But now he was gone, he wanted no part of me anymore and that hurt more than enything Joe has ever done.

After quite a few hours of serious thought and a stop at a the store for tastykakes my life was starting to make more sence. I knew what I was going to do about Joe. I think I always knew it was coming from the day we walked down the aisle.

**A/D:** Rinskigoddess----thank you SO MUCH for you comment! I am definaltly going to use that! Im sorry i didnt wirte it the way you thought. Hope you dont hate me for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for the amazing reviews. It makes me so happy. I got home and checked my email and had like 5 news reviews and i have been giddy for the rest of the day. Now about this chapter. I dont really like it all that much. But i dont know how to write it so, if yo uhate it TELL ME! No need to be nice and tell me it was okay when it really sucked.If there is anything that you would like me to change feel free to tell me. But okay here it goes!

It was well after midnight but i didnt care, i floored it all the way back home. I pulled in the driveway and wasnt suprised wheni didnt see his car. he probabily moved the party uptown to Jeanne Ellen's House. It is bound to be gigantic.

I thumped into the house and almost started crying again when i saw the dining room table. What was it with the men in my life and tables? I watched the exact same thing happen with Joyce and my ex husband Dickie Orr. i remember back then how i changed for him to be the kind of wife he wanted me to be. I did the same thing for Joe and look at where that landed me. It put me at just about every 7-11 in the city. My stomach is full of snickers, ice cream, tastykakes, a boston creme, and various other substances.

Anyway i walked straight past the table, which was a big feat for me I really wanted to smash it into a thousnd little peices. I walked upstairs to the bedroom where Joe and I spent so many wonderful nights together. My eyes started ot tear up again. It is all over. I had been with Joe for my entire life in one way or another. When I was 6 in was playing train in his garage, and at 16 it was my virginity behind the eclair case at the Tasty Pastry. At 26 it was me running him over with the buick. When i was 30 i brought him in as an FTA, my very first. Then we were in that off an on again stage for 2 years. Then after a year of marriage it is all over, forever. The more i think about it im not sad tosee it over.

I started piling up my things in garbage bags. All of my clothes, shoes, makeup. Everything that was mine. I was tempted to take the television too. But it was way to heavy for me to lift. So i stacked everything i could in my car and took off for my parents place. I figured that atleast i had a bed ot sleep in there.

When i got to the house i climed up the back wall, like i used to everynight back in high school. I just left my stuff inthe car and climbed into my nice warm bed. I have actually missed sleeping alone. Mose space.

I laid in bed fully exausted but just couldnt get my mind to shut off. I kept thinking about Ranger. What had happened in this last year? Had he found someone knew? Maybe he never really loved me? How am i going to get him back as my friend?

By the time i had actually fallen asleep people were starting to get a move on in the plum household. At least Kloughn and Valerie and the kids wernt here...yet. I just curled up in my bed and fell into a fitful sleep. I had just terrible dreams. First about Ranger with another women. They were holding hands walking down the beach in Miami. I saw how happy he looked and my heart broke in two. Then i dremt about thenight after i told him that Joe and I were engaged. I saw him lying in his bed head burried in his hands. It apperared that he was sobbing. I guessd i sort of flatter myself thinking that he really cared for me that much, but it was a dream. Then i dremt of Joe and Jeanne. They were probabily off sleeping together somewhere. I can hear him saying "Oh to hell with Stephanie she really isnt that much fun anyway. I jsut married her out of pity. I doubt will ever find anyone. And when she relizes it she will come crawling back to me begging for me to take her back."

That was when i jolted awake. I knew I had to do something about Ranger, but i still wasnt quite sure how. He isnt going to talk to me i can tell that. I hurt him terribly and I need to do something to make it better. I just sat there thinking.

Maybe i need to start my getting my life back in order. So i picked up my cell phone and flipped through numbers until i found the one for the bail office.

"Connie? It me Stephanie."

"No, i never would have guessed. Whats up?"

"I never thought i would ask this, but is Vinnie there?"

"Course you wanna talk to him?"

"Yes please" ok here it goes.

"Vinnie speaking."

"Its stpehanie i was wondering...if i could have my old job back?"

"REALLY? That would be good. Lula is doing a crap job. She is six times worse than you, if that is possible."

"YOUR ASS" i heard Lula yell in the backround.

"Great well i will be there tomorrow morning."

Now I was flipping through the phone book to get the number to my old apartment complex.

"This is Stephanie Plum. I rented an apartment form you about a year ago and I was wondering if you have one available."

"Yes actually I have the same one you were in before." the super said.

"Same lime green and brown bathroom?"

"uh...yes."

"Great i'll take it!"

Now I still had the issue of Ranger to deal with. I was think about what i could do when a name popped in my head. I quickly grabbed my phone a searched through the numbers. I had one last phone call to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Im sorry it has taken me so long. I was not really sure what I wanted to do with the chapter. I have been getting so many great ideas. Thanks for all the reviews. Im really sorry if this in not where you wanted me to take the story, please tell me. Im sorry about all the spelling errors. And as always i dont own any of these characters!

"Tank" he said gruffly.

"Tank, its stephanie. How are you?"

"Bombshell? Are you in trouble?"

Why must everyone think that the second I call them I have either blown up a car, or have a new crazy person after me? Granted about a year ago that was a current state of affair. But I take great pride in the fact that in 3 weeks I will be celebrating the one year anniversary of my new red F-150.

"No...i just...i wanted to know if we could go get pizza or something."

"Meet you at Pino's at 5." Then he hung up. No goodbye or anything.

Tank really needs to work on his telephone skills. A simple goodbye would be good.

I decided that it was due time to venture downstairs. I can see it now mom is going to be tippling, and ironing and grandma Mazur will be going on about Ranger and his package.

"Stephanie, come help me set the table for lunch." mom said.

"Stephanie! Why arent you at home with Joe? I really hope I get a good story to bring to the beauty shop tomorrow!" Grandma said excitedly.

Im suprised that they dont know more considering that rumors travel like wildfire in the Burg. I wonder how many phone calls they have gotten so far today about it? Just then the phone rang.

"Plum residence." mom said in a very polite tone. She was silent for a bit and kept shooting me odd glances. "I'm sure she wouldnt do that."

Another long silence. "Im sure she had a good reason." then she hung up the phone. She was silent for a long time. Her attention was split between me and the cabinet where i know she keeps her bottle of Jack Daniels.

So I figured I had to tell them the entire story. I left out the part about Ranger though. When i finished mother started crossing herslef, and gandma was off in search of something.

"Are you sure that is what you saw? Maybe you were dreaming." mom said despritly.

I could tell she was feeling that her chance of getting grandchildren from me was slipping through her finger tips.

"Mom, I know what I saw."

"Everyone messes up once, wont you give him another chance?" she pleaded.

"No, Joe cheated on me. and worse he was screwing around on OUR anniversary. That is unforgivable." i was staring to get slightly annoyed.

Just then Gandma came rushing around the corner dressed all in black spandex holding her S&W .35mm gun.

"MOTHER, why are you dressed like you are going to raid a funeral? And where did yo uget that gun?" mom screetched.

"Steph and I have some business we need to work out." grandma said. She came over next tp me and wispered in my ear.

"I think we should go and shoot her in the ass, that way she in kinda out of commission." she said in what she thought was a wisper.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING." mom yelled.

"Thanks for the offer grandma, but she is the second best bounty hunter I know." the thought of that brought me to the brink of tears.

"Fine, just ruin all the fun why dont you. But if you ever need backup give me a call" and with that she waddled back upstairs to clean up.

I turned around to see mom taking a huge gulp of Jack Daniels. Im sure that within the hour she will be ironing everything she can get her hands on.

I pulled up to Pino's five minuted early, so i decided to go in and get a seat. When I walked in I saw Tank sitting off to the side.

"Hey Tank, thanks for coming."

"Long time no see. But I dont think this is really about me." he said.

"Well, no not really." I kinda studdered. I wasnt ready for this so early. I was planning on waiting for the third for fourth beer to loosen me up a bit.

"Let me guess, you want to know what the deal with Ranger is." he said nochantly

What is with these men and knowing everything?

"Uh...yea." for once i was the one not talking in full sentences.

"You want to know what happened this past year. Dont you?" he said staring deep into my eyes.

I kinda just grunted, i was too stunned to speak.

"Ranger was an mess after you announced your engagment. He was moody and foul tempered and jumped on any of us who dared mention your name. He buried himself in his work. Doing whatever he could to forget. You hurt him Steph, and he is a hard man to hurt. You just abandoned him and your friendship. Then after a year of not hearing from you, you call him asking for his help. And that hurt him even more. It made him feel that he was no more than a personal bodyguard to you." he said.

The truth of his words echoed loudy in my head. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"W...w...what c..c..can I d...d...do" I cried to tank. He came around to my side of the table and let me cry on his sholder.

"I think I know a way."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. I didnt really have a plan...until now. I am pretty excited! I hope y'all like it! SUPER EXCITMENT! WOOT WOOT! OKay so here is where i left off. And please review even if you hate it! oh yes and i dont own anyone... i wish i did!**_

"W...w...what c..c..can I d...d...do" I cried to tank. He came around to my side of the table and let me cry on his sholder.

"I think I know a way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was there really hope for me to ever get Ranger back?

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?" I shouted through my tears.

"Here is the plan, just hear me out okay?" tank said looking slightly to eager.

I was slightly frigtened by the tone in his voice. But I really dont have anything to loose.

"Im not taking my shirt off, or going running or anything like that. Oh and im not giving up TastyKakes either"

That earned me one of the famous almost smiles from him. "No, no matter how funny that may be I wont."

"So what is your grand master plan there sherlock." I was starting to get hopeful again. Tank was Ranger's best friend. He had to know a way, he just did.

"Make Ranger jealous." that was his plan. Those three simple words?

"Um...is that it?" He kinda just glared at me.

"Uh yea. But there is a catch. You are going to date someone very special to Ranger." Um, I think he kinda lost me here. He is sugesting to get Ranger back that I should date someone else? What is that going to do?

"So let me get this straight, you want me date another person. Right? And that is supposed to help me get Ranger back."

"Yes. It will get his attention. He wont expect you to do that." I noticed a slight smirk on his face. Oh Boy im in for it now.

"Tank, I love Ranger. I dont want to date anyone else. I want him dammit" tears were starting to build in my eyes again no matter how hard I fought them off.

"Dont worry Steph. Just wait and see. This will work. I promise."

"You said someone close to Ranger. Who is it?"

"You will see. No crazy stocker person" I just glared at him. "I swear. Now I will drive you home and send Hal to get your car. You dont seem in a state to drive." He was right I downed 4 beers just listining to his plan.

I woke up when his car pulled to a stop outside of my old apartment. "I got some of the men to bring your stuff over while we were out. Just the way you left it a year ago."

"Tank please tell me who I am going to have to date." I dont take suprises very well. "Is it lester? or Bobby?" I was hopefull until I saw the smirk grow on his face.

"Just wait and see." Tank got out of his truck and walked me up to the apartment. It was great to be home.

"I will call you and let you know the time and date for the first date." and with that he left me alone in my apartment.

I walked over to Rex and dropped him a grape from the fridge. "Good to be home huh?" I then walked into the bedroom and crashed into my bed. I was just going to think about life, but that didnt last long.

I woke up in the morning to an annoying ringing. My phone. "WHAT!" I had the worst hangover ever.

"Friday night at 7:00, dressy" tank said then he hung up.

Oh boy. What did I do? No point in focusing on it now. I got up and thumped over to the shower.

An hour later I was on the way to the bonds office. Well maybe I would go to McDonald's first to get "the cure" first.

As I pulled up to the drive through loop I figures Lula would be angry if I didnt get anything for her. So 2 large fries and 2 cokes and was on my way.

"Damn Skippy we missed you." Lula burst though the doors of the office. She was sporting the color red today. Cherry red hair, lipstick, andmuch to everyone dismay a bright red spandex jump suit, complete with boa.

I walked into the office and sank down into the musty brown couch. Welcome back steph.

"Got any skips for me?" I asked connie after going through the usual gossip.

"Mooner and Dougie are out again for indecdent exposure."

Those two are always easy, they probabily forgot what day it was. Or they wanted dental work either way. So i took the files and shuffled out of there. I blared my godsmack CD and was feeling better than I had in a long time.

"Duder, hows the married life goin?" Mooner hadnt changed a bit. He was wearing his Super Mooner Suit too.

"Joe is an ass. So I am back to Bounty Hunting" I explained to him. "You missed your court date."

"Oh man, I knew there was something the MoonMan forgot. It was a bogus charege dude. I had to pee and there was a line so I went out back. Dougie was with me too. It just so happened that some old lady walked by at that same time. Oh well i need dental work anyway."

I figured. I stepped inside the house and say Dougie sitting on the couch watching the Brady Bunch.

"Here dudette have a Hot Pocket. And watch Alice work her magic."

So I got to watch the Brady Bunch.

5 hours later I got Mooner and Dougie all checked in and my check writen and cashed I was now $1,000 richer.

The next two days went by really quick. With no real thought of the past or the future just living for the day.

At 4pm friday afternoon I started getting ready for my day. Who am I going out with? What am I going to waer? Oh my god. So i decided to go with the short black dress with the big soft curls, bright red lipstick and nails and 4inch F.M.P. I was looking pretty damn good.

Right at 7:00 on the dot the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Out stood a man about 6'5 225 lbs of hard muscle holding a boquet of a dozen red roses. He had prefect carmel skin.

"Hey, Im..."

_**I love cliffies! They make me happy! Hope you liked it!---love mar mar, mufassa, marissa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay exciting news! I FINALLY got regular word, like with spell check! (This is the part where you run around in circles going YAY! Mufassa won't have as many spelling and grammar errors anymore!) I know I am excited too.

Now rinskigoddess thanks so much for all your amazing reviews! I think you are totally right about me trying to cram everything into one chapter. So to thank you I'm going to try to write a longer chapter this time.

Now on to bigger and better business, the story! I'm enforcing a new policy, if I don't get 5 reviews I won't post the next chapter. Okay so even if you absolutely 100 think I am the worst writer in the entire world, then tell me just so that if anyone likes it then they will be able to read it. Okay that made no sense cause if you thought I was the worst writer then you probably wouldn't want me to update. Okay ranting done. The moral of my rant was just **PLEASE REVIEW**!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Right at 7:00 on the dot the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Out stood a man about 6'5 225 lbs of hard muscle holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. He had prefect caramel skin.

"Hey, I'm..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man standing in my door way looked exactly like Ranger. He was about an inch taller. And he seemed to have a bit more muscle on him than Ranger did. I never thought that was possible. His hair was a shade lighter than Ranger's but everything else was exactly the same. He was wearing black Armani pants and a French blue shirt. He looked stunning.

"Hey, I'm...Antonio Ricardo Manoso" he said very nonchalantly. "And you must be Stephanie" he said in the exact same voice as Ranger.

"I can be anyone you want" I thought in my head.

Antonio's lips tilted upwards slightly just like Ranger's did when he was amused.

"I wouldn't mind you just being Stephanie" OH CRAP, I said that out loud didn't I?

I started turning red, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was beautiful. Apparently the Manoso's were blessed with perfect genes.

"Oh, right hey." I was completely flustered.

His lips twitched again. Great he probably thought I was an idiot.

"You're not an idiot, you just look amazing!" he said

Now I was sure that I didn't say that out loud.

"Damn ESP" I muttered.

This earned me the full on grin. My knees felt weak and I thought I was going to collapse.

"Shall we head to dinner? I know a great Italian place on the other side of town."

This got me to perk up. "Food! Sounds good! What is the restaurant?"

"Taverna" he said linking his arm in mine and heading out the door.

"Whoa, yea I know of it. Cant afford it, but know it."

He did the Ranger almost smile thing again.

As we walked into the parking lot I saw his car. It was a red Lamborghini Murcielago. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with the car? I could call for a limo is that would be better." he seemed worried. It was kind of cute.

"Are you kidding me? You car is awesome. Are you really going to let me ride in that?"

I got another full on smile. Between that and the car I was in heaven.

"I was planning on it." Apparently no one had told him about my car issues.

The car was pretty sleek. The leather was slightly heated and felt smooth against my skin. I need a car like this.

We made small talk on the way to the restaurant. He told me all about himself and Ranger. Antonio was the youngest of three children. Ranger was the middle child and they had an older sister who died about 4 years ago.

It hurt me deeply to have to hear about their sister, not from Ranger, but from his brother. I kept telling myself not to get to into Antonio when it is Ranger that I love. But then I would glance over at him and I would forget all my worries. He just seemed so calm and serene.

When we arrived in the restaurant two men went to park the car and Antonio escorted me into "La Taverna". Everything was first class. The waiter showed us to our table. It had the most amazing view I had ever seen. It looked out over the river and you could see the reflection of all the high-rises on the water. It was so beautiful.

"How do you like it?" he asked in a very soothing quiet voice.

"It's amazing! Thank you so much for brining me here."

"Oh just wait till you try the food. You will die!"

Just then the waiter came over and gave us both a glass of high class champagne and a glass of red wine.

Antonio started with antipasti (appetizer) of Osetra Caviar. That sounded amazing. I glanced down at the price just to see.

"$125.00 for an appetizer! ARE YOU CRAZY? You don't need to spend that much. We could eat something else."

Antonio just started laughing at me. He was actually laughing.

"Its okay bella, la preocupación puesta, goza (don't worry, just enjoy)"

His voice was so amazing when he spoke in Spanish I didn't really care what he said it was just so soothing.

Then the waiter came back and filled my champagne glass back up and he took our dinner orders. I got the Filet Mignon, and Antonio got yellow fin tuna.

"Antonio, are you and Ranger close?" I asked, shocked at my bravery.

"Firstly call Toni. And yes we are close. But I would rather not talk about him seeing as this is out date. Not his." he said cracking a slight grin.

We just talked about random things until the food came. And I was good, only a little flirting.

"Mmmmm. I groaned when I bit into my food."

"It must be horrible. I could send it back and get a difference one for you." he said laughing.

I pulled the plate back closer to me.

"Don't you dare. It is so good."

"I'm glad."

We ate and talked some more. I was really enjoying myself.

"Don't eat too much Bella, I need you to be able to move for the next place we are going."

"Where are we going?" I was getting really excited now.

"Not telling."

"Fine"

So we finished eating. I didn't get any dessert, but he promised me we would get some at the next place.

So he paid the bill and we walked out hand in hand. I had never had such a good date in my life. Things were going amazingly. Antonio was kind and rich and so unbelievably sexy.

We got in the car and chit chatted to out next location.

"Oh yay! Anastasia's. I love this place. Best dancing and Tequila Sunrises in all of New Jersey." Now I was really excited. I loved dancing.

Again two men came out of the building and parked the car for us. Since I was so excited I grabbed Toni's had and led him into the club. I could feel the beat of the music the second I walked in the door.

We went and found a nice table near the dance floor. The bartender came around and took out orders. Two Tequila Sunrises.

"Would you like to dance bella?" he asked.

"Duh! Let's go"

He led me out to the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. We were moving to the beat and doing it well I might add. Antonio is the second best person I have ever danced with. Ranger was the first. That made my heart sink thinking about how I was out here dancing with his brother when it could have been him.

Toni whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine "you okay bella?"

I nodded my head and we just kept dancing to the beat. It was getting really hot after about the fourth song so we went back to the table for a little break. I downed 2 sunrises while he was still working on his first. I was finally starting to loosen up.

Then the music changed to salsa. So we decided to go back out. I had never danced to salsa music, so I have Toni lead me. After about a half and hour the music changed to slower more sensual music. So I turned to face him and we slowed our movements down and moved around the room. We just kept staring into each others eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul. He pulled me closer to him and his head slowly came towards mine. I moved my lips to meet his. We stood there for about a minute until I heard someone say

"Babe"

YAY! I think that was longer. So how do you like my new character? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

BTW: Bella means beautiful in spanish. Hope you liked it. Sorry for all the OOCness.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks SO MUCH for all of the reviews! They make me super doper happy! Thanks again so much. No sorry for all the OOCness cause I know there is a lot of it. Now I don't exactly know where I am going as of right now so I'm just going with what comes to me. So when this chapter SUCKS you have been warned. And sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been grounded! Lucky me huh. Oh yes and exciting nes, I think i have a new story idea! YAY!_**

He pulled me closer to him and his head slowly came towards mine. I moved my lips to meet his. We stood there for about a minute until I heard someone say

"Babe"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe"

I turned around very slowly to find Ranger staring at me. Not in the same way as he used to either. He looked hurt, shocked, and worst of all he looked sad. Batman was actually showing his emotions. What had I done?

"Ranger, I'm so sor….." was all I could get out before the floodgates opened. I just grabbed my bag and ran out of the club.

I took off my shoes and ran about a half a mile down the back alley way. I thought I was going to fall over and die after that run. I hate running. I stopped and looked around. I didn't really have any idea of where I was. When I came out on a street it was very dark with no street lights and the houses were modest yet respectable.

This was going to be fun. I decided that I would turn around and walk back towards Anastasia's that way I wouldn't get to terribly lost.

As I was walking I couldn't help but to think of Ranger. What had I done? Why did I kiss Toni when I know for sure in my heart that I am in love, deeply and truly and more than I have ever been in my entire life, with Ranger? Was it just as simple as the fact that I am a slut? Or was there a certain quality about Toni that made him the perfect man. Right there it hit me, Toni was a replacement for Ranger. He was just so much like him. Everything he did reminded me of Ranger, and that is what I loved.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't really notice the black explorer that passed me and slowed way down. The driver just stared at me. I decided that a faster pace walk might be a little better. I probably looked like a hooker out walking at night in a short black dress.

The more I kept walking the less familiar the sites were looking. I really didn't remember going passed all of these run down old shacks. I looked back down the street to see the same black explorer pull up slowly behind me.

At least I had enough conmen sense to take off running back behind the houses. I was hoping that they might lead me somewhere away from the three huge men running towards me.

After about 5 minutes of running I had not the slightest clue where I was. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number I could remember, Ranger's. It rang twice when I felt a familiar tingling sensation and I fell to the ground.

I woke up in a dark room hand cuffed to a long metal rod that connected to the bed. My wrists burned where the cuffs rubbed against my wrists. I also noticed that I had knife marks running up and down both of my arms. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, a while ago.

I glanced around the room trying to get a feel for where I was. I was starting to panic and I tried to pull harder against the cuff to see if they would break or I could slip my hands out but no such luck. There was nothing in the room but the pole I was tied on and a small moth eaten cot.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching the room I was in. I attempted to stay calm but the panic swelled inside of me.

In through the door walked a huge man. He looked to be about 245lbs and was about 6'9 pure muscle. I watched his eyes follow over my entire body, and settle on my eyes. They were cold and black, the eyes of a killer. I tried so scoot back a little. He must have noticed my movements because he advanced on me.

"Scared ramera?" he said in frighteningly low voice. Just the sound of it sent chills up my spine.

I didn't say anything. I thought that might be a smart idea. My mouth tends to get me in trouble in situations like this.

"You answer when I talked to you. Understand?"

"Yes" I said very quietly.

"You know who I am?"

I just stared at him, not wanting to egg him on, but I wanted to have a good answer. Apparently I waited to long. He pulled out a long silver dagger and started running it up and down my bare leg.

"Ramera! I told you to answer when I talk to you. You will learn how to respect me properly."

As he said that he slashed the dagger through my lower thigh. I screamed out in pain and started sobbing. This was the part where Ranger normally came running into to save me. There was no Ranger to come save me now.

"What do you want?" I asked though my tears of pain.

"Revenge" he said calmly.

"What did I do to you?"

"You have taken many of my fellow brothers and gotten them in trouble with the law. I'm going to see that never happens again."

That registered with me. He planned on killing me. I just stared at him, but in my head I cried out to Ranger, please, please help me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare? You still don't show me the proper respect and until you do, I will keep cutting you."

This time he grazed the dagger over my stomach once before cutting into me. I kicked my leg out at him and hit him square in the jaw. That was probably a bad idea.

He was momentarily stunned.

"How dare you." heyelled slightly winded.Then his had dove into his pocket and he pulled out a long piece of metal with a point tip and showed it to me. He then turned around and walked out of the room.

About 10 minutes later he came back into the room holding the same piece of metal except the pointy end was bright red. He kept coming closer with the metal and I kept trying to scoot back.

"Didn't I warn you not to disrespect me? Now you will pay." He lowered the burning piece of metal on to my upper arm and jabbed in. I screeched and writhed in pain.

He then put the metal down on my stomach and on my neck. I was screaming so loud someone was bound to hear me soon, I hope.

I watched him as a small smile spread across him face at the sight of me screaming. I was so close to passing out from pain when I heard a crash in the other room. He pressed the metal into my side out of shock.

He got up and ran out into the hall. I heard him take off running followed by gun shot. That is when I passed out.

**_IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A CRAP CHAPTER! IM SORRY! Please review and tell me how bad it is though! I'm really sorry! _**

**_Two things: One, I have serious tense change issues. I don't really notice when I do it, so yea I'm really really sorry. The second thing Ramera means bitch in Spanish. I wrote it that way so that when my mother was looking over my shoulder I wouldn't get a lecture about my language_**!

**_Oh yes and would y'all mind telling me if you think i need to change the rating on it? Im not really sure if M would be better._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Right, okay. Sorry it has been taking me a long time between reviews. My mother decided she wanted to read the story and I didn't know if she would let me keep writing it so I had to wait a few days, but don't fret I am back! This is not one of my best chapters, but I like it! Enjoy, and ass always I don't own anyone……actually I own Toni, and a new character that is about to come along! Be excited!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up and ran out into the hall. I heard him take off running followed by gun shot. That is when I passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the blare of sirens and people whispering close by. There were lights shining in my eyes and people poking me in places.

"OUCH! OUCH! Stop it. Jeez get off of me." I screamed. I tried to kick my leg out at them when a sheering pain rushed up through my entire body. I screamed in pain. That is when I felt a large warm hand running up and down my back.

"It will be okay babe. I'm here for you." Ranger said calmly staring me in the eye. That set me off. I started to cry hysterically into his shoulder. "No, no Stephanie you are not going to do this to yourself no no, no." I yelled out loud.

That's when I felt a needle enter into my arm and a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm a matter of thirty seconds I was fast asleep, feeling no pain.

I woke up in a small really uncomfortable bed, hearing loud obnoxious beeping noises. I defiantly knew where I was and I knew I didn't wasn't to be here.

I slowly cracked one eye open to find Toni and Ranger sleeping side by side on the couch in my hospital room. I tried to move, but the pain was too overwhelming. I must have made some sort of noise because Ranger shot up and came to my side.

I just looked at him. What could I possibly say to him? But on the Brightside you can tell he cared, why else would he be here.

"How are you feeling?" he asked running his hand up and down my arm.

I looked down to examine the damage. My legs look like I was dropped into a blender, and my arms are full of bruises.

"Never been better"

He just stared at me.

"I thought I lost you there for a second." He does care! YAY!

I figured that I couldn't just let the whole kissing his brother thing go, so I decided to confront it head on. But damn it I wanted answers.

"Ranger?" I whispered to him. I attempted to sit up in bed, but it hurt too much.

"Yes babe, do you need a nurse?"

"Why wouldn't you help me when I called?" I asked staring him straight in the eye.

He just looked at me then looked at the floor. He seemed to be at a loss for words. There is a first time for everything.

"Why wouldn't you help me Ric, I needed you." Tears were staring to fill my eyes.

He looked around the room again and when he found it empty, he pulled up an empty chair over to the side of my bed.

"Babe, for the first time in my life I don't know what to say. You chose Joe over me, and that hurt. I don't think you know what you meant to me. The first time I saw you I knew you were special. You didn't look at me like dinner, like most women, and sometimes men do."

This got a rise out of me, I softly chuckled though my tears. I couldn't help but notice he kept using past tense, I meant something to him. Does that mean I don't mean anything to him anymore?

"Then when you helped me get off my murder charges with Ramos, I knew there was something even more special about you. I felt that there was some sort of love in you heart towards me. But then I screwed it up when I sent you back to Morelli. That was the biggest mistake of my life. It hurt me to do it, but I thought that you would be better off with him. That I found out was not true. I guess I just always felt in my heart that someday you would come to me. But you didn't. You went to Morelli, and worse of all you shut me out. I lost you, and that broke my heart." Ranger said very quietly.

I was crying so hard that in a few minutes I would be sitting in a river of my own tears.

"Ranger, I'm sorry. I…I….I… don't know what to say. I just want you to know that the more I think about it, i didn't marry Joe because I loved him, I married Joe because that is what my family and he wanted to do, not me. When I was walking down the aisle with Joe my mind never wandered from you. And I want you to know that I had been involved with Joe for over 10 years, and at our wedding was the first time I had ever said I loved him. Saying I love you is a hard thing for me to do, but Ranger I love you. I am so sorry about the thing with Toni too. It was just like being with you. He looks so much like you, and acts and smells just like you. It was like being with you, and I loved having that back. I am sorry." I said trying as hard as I could to keep my voice steady.

Ranger just stared at me through those deep brown eyes.

"Babe I……"

The nurse busted through the door and she looked worried.

"Mrs. Morelli. We have found something on you MRI, I need you to come with me"

_**I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! I will give a cookie to whoever figures it out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well here you go. How good am I huh, two chapters in two days. I hope you like it! I only own Toni and the doctor! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions as to where you would like the story to go, tell me!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Morelli. We have found something on you MRI, I need you to come with me"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse wheeled me out of the room very quickly, and down a long white corridor. I was terrified. She wouldn't tell me what was going on; she just said the doctors need to run some tests.

The nurse pushed me into an empty room with two big machines.

"Mrs. Morelli, the doctor is going to come in and give you an ultrasound now just relax, and lie as still as possible." She said calmly.

What did she think I was going to do, go for a run? Jeez!

"What do I need an ultrasound for?" I asked.

"I'll go and get the doctor now." Said the nurse as she left.

There I was sitting alone in this hospital room not knowing what was happening to me. The nurse wouldn't let Ranger say anything. What was he going to say to me? Babe I'm sorry? Babe I need to leave? I wish I could have just heard what he was going to say.

"Mrs. Morelli, I am Doctor Niles, and I'm going to be giving you an ultrasound now. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Yes. Why do I need this? What did you find on my MRI?" I asked urgently again attempting to sit up, with no luck.

"We just saw something that I need to take a look at. I will tell you if I find anything I swear." Dr. Niles said soothingly.

He applied the gel to the ultrasound wand and clicked the machine on.

"Are you ready? It wont hurt I promise."

I just nodded. Tears were building up in my eyes. Why wouldn't anybody tell me anything? It was my body, and my life. I have a right to know. Just then I heard the doctor take in a deep breath.

"What! Am I okay?" I screamed.

"Yes you are fine, I'm going to have the nurse take you back to your room and I will be in shortly."

"What happened babe? Are you okay? They wouldn't let me come with you." Ranger asked urgently as soon as I got back to the room.

Toni was awake and staring at me. He defiantly was gorgeous, but nothing compared to his brother.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked brushing a soft kiss on the top of my head. I noticed Ranger's eyes darkened.

"The doctor gave me an ultrasound, and I think he found something. He will be up shortly." I said staring at my hands.

"Mrs. Morelli, which on of you is Mr. Morelli?" The doctor asked as he entered though the door.

"He is not here, nor is he coming." I said.

"Well then I'm going to have to ask you two gentlemen to leave." Dr. Niles said to Ranger and Toni.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ranger said appearing to be slightly angry.

"Come on Ric" Toni said pulling Ranger out of the room.

"Mrs. Morelli…" Dr. Niles started.

"Stop calling me that. Just use Stephanie." I snapped. I don't want to be attached to Joe any longer.

"When I looked at you MRI, I noticed something unusual. That is why I asked the nurse to bring you to get an ultrasound. Stephanie you are pregnant." She said holding my hand in his.

I just stared into the sky. Did he really just say that I was pregnant? I was going to be a mother. I…….I…….I fainted.

I woke up to five doctors starring at me and nurses poking me all over again. But there was no Ranger. Toni was sitting beside me in the bed holding my hand. I just stared at him, willing him to leave. He got up and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Doctor is there something wrong?" I asked

"Do you remember what we talked about Stephanie?" Dr. Neil asked?

"No I just remember the there was something funny on my MRI then you wanted to talk to me then I don't remember anymore."

"Stephanie you are pregnant."

"What I can't be. No not possible, not, no." I started to cry. How could I possibly be a mother? I'm not cut out to take care of a child, stay up when its sick or crying, tell it bed time stories, love and care for it 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Worse of all, that baby was half Joe's. I don't want anything to do with Joe anymore but now a child will bring him back into my life. Crocodile tears were running down my face as I thought about all of this.

"Stephanie."

"Yes what?"

"You don't have to keep this baby, you could always have an abortion, they are virtually painless and quite easy you know."

An abortion, kill the child living inside of me? Give up my chance to be a mother; I don't know if I want to.

"Do I have time to think about it?" I asked the doctor quietly.

"Absolutely, you are 6 weeks along right now, but I do have to warn you that with all that you have been through recently we will need to keep a close eye on this baby if you so chose to keep it."

I nodded solemnly and watched as they all left the room.

A few minutes later Ranger walked into my room and came and sat down beside me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Babe, what did the doctors find?" he asked staring right into my eyes.

"Ranger I…." tears were rolling down my cheeks again. I sobbed quietly into his chest as he pulled me tightly into him.

"What is it babe, you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

_**Hope you liked it! Not my best work, but I don't think it was to terrible. I'm again sorry about the tense change thing. I know I do it, but I just can't seem to be able to fix it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I will not update until I get 10 reviews! So PLEASE tell me what you think either the bad or the good, or even leave me a review about something totally different, just review PLEASE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the wait, I know it was cruel, I have just been spending a lot of time on "until the end" my new story. Good thing is though that next week is spring break and that mean loads of updates! WOOT WOOT! Um again not real sure of where I am going with the chapter, but lets just hope and pray it turns out. Thanks for all the reviews, defiantly got my ten. The ten policy is still in place though so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

"Babe, you're….."

Oh boy, this is a bad sign. Not how I had imagined it in my head. I was going more along the lines of throwing his arms around me and saying it will be okay babe. I will take care of you.

"Pregnant, six weeks to be exact." I said trying not to sound hurt.

"Oh well, that's….."

He stood up from the chair, looked at me briefly and walked straight out of the room.

"Ranger" I called but he didn't come back.

I sat on my hospital bed for hours just weeping. Why had he just left? I thought he cared about me. Why would he just get up and leave? Did I do something wrong, was I not supposed to tell him? I just thought that he would possibly say its okay I will help you get though it, not just leave.

After an hour nap and a visit from my parents I was in an even worse mood.

I decided it was best not to tell my mother about the child just yet, at least not until I knew if I was going to keep it or not. I think Grandma Mazur knew something though. When she walked in she looked at me then looked down at my stomach and smiled. How could she possibly know, was it that obvious?

A couple hours later Lula and Connie came busting though the doors like they had just seen a ghost.

"Damn Skippy, you look like shit."

Apparently they had just heard the news, or Vinnie had just let them out to come see me.

"How are you feeling?" Connie asked putting down a bouquet of roses and handing me a box of Boston Crème's. Better now that you brought donuts. I reached into the box and grabbed one.

After the third donut I was starting to feel like my old self.

"It is amazing what a few donuts will do for a girl huh?" Lula asked shoving her fifth one in her mouth.

"Taking about donuts, you look like you have been putting on weight." Connie said. "Oops sorry, probably not the best thing to say right now."

"Its stress, you know what that does to me."

I couldn't tell Lula and Connie because they are to of the biggest blabber mouths in all of Trenton. The last thing I need is to have my mother freak out because she got 11 phone calls by 9am.

Lula and Connie left shortly after, and I got wheeled over to get another load of tests done to see when I was allowed to go home.

When I was rolled back into my room there was a man sitting on the chair. At first I didn't recognize who he was. When I realized who it was I wished I hadn't.

"Cupcake, how are you feeling?" Joe asked me sweetly.

"What the hell are you doing here Joe?"

"Coming to see my wife, what else?"

Wow, he is playing like nothing ever happened. How thick could he get, does he honestly think that I am going to come running back to him after he cheated on me. No I don't think so.,

"Soon to be ex-wife Joe. As soon as I get out of here I am going to get the divorce papers lined up. And I expect to see your signature on it, without any hassle."

"Cupcake, I thought that maybe we could get past that. I am really sorry, that shouldn't have happened, and it will never happen again I promise." He looked as if he was going to cry.

"How many times did you sleep with her Joe? How many nights did you 'work late' so you could go over to her house? Don't play with me Joe; I have finally realized that I am better than that. I gave up so much for you. I stopped being who I really am for you, and what do you do? You cheat on me. Does that sound fair to you Joe, because reality check, I am never coming back."

He just stared at me for a few minutes, pondering what to say next.

"Hope you feel better Stephanie" and with that he left.

I rolled over in bed with my face planted into my pillows and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a man holding my hand and slowly stroking my hair. My heart jumped up.

"Ranger?" I whispered softly.

"Sorry bella, its Toni. Remember me?"

My heart sunk back into my chest. I wished it was Ranger, but I'll take what I can get.

"Toni. Yes I think I remember you. Great Dancer, Great kisser, and just so happen to be Rangers brother right?"

"Yep that's me. How are you feeling? I heard that your husband paid a visit to you."

"I would prefer to say ex-husband and yea, he was here."

"Did everything go okay or am I going to have to kick his ass around the block once or twice?"

Damn he is so much like Ranger, It made my heart ache even more.

"No I think I got that covered thanks though."

"Well I have a piece of good news. I'm here to take you home.

"Really, I can leave!" I jumped out of bed. But stopped when the pain over took me.

Toni just laughed at me.

"Easy tiger. I am allowed to take you home but you have to go to the car in a wheelchair, and promise me that once you are at home you will take it easy for a while. The doctor said no work for 1 more week, plus every other week you need to come in for checkups, for you and the baby."

"Fine, as long as I am getting out of here. And more importantly, do I get to ride in the Lamborghini again?"

Toni just chuckled.

"No sorry, I figured that it might be to low for you to get into. So I used the Hummer seeing as how your legs aren't hurt."

"I GET TO RIDE IN A HUMMER? Well what are you waiting for, lets get out of here."

Toni grinned and eased me into the wheelchair, and out the door.

When we got into the parking lot there in the front was a cherry red hummer waiting for us.

When I finally got up into it I thought I was going to die.

"This is amazing! You can see so much!"

Toni drove the long way home so that I could spend more time in the Hummer.

"Home sweet home I said as I eased into my bed."

Toni sat on the edge staring at me.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"No I'm good thanks."

He got up to leave, but I pulled him back down.

"Wait I do have one question. Why did Ranger run out when I told him I was pregnant?"

"I don't know bella; Ranger is really hard to understand most of the time."

"Did you talk to him after he left?"

"I tried, but he didn't want to talk."

"Do you think he hates me now?" I said with silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

Toni wiped away my tears.

"No bella, I think he loves you. I just think that now there is another thing tying you to Joe. I think he feels that you will never be only his."

I started to cry really hard. He will never love me now that I have a child of Joe's?

Toni pulled me into a hug and we laid there for a very long time.

Then I heard the front door open and close. Both Toni and I looked up to see Ranger staring at us.

**_Hope you liked it! It was kind of just a necessary chapter, sorry it was so dull. Don't hate me. Keep in mind the fact that I was so dedicated to write y'all a new chapter that I stayed up till 1am even though I have school tomorrow and have to be awake at 6. Just for that I think y'all should review! I forgot to say it at the top but I only own the baby and Toni, plus the plot._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay it is 2am Saturday April 1st. Happy APRIL FOOLS DAY! Right okay this chapter. Ugh. I really didn't want to write this at all. I wanted to sleep, but Caitlin is forcing me against my will so here we are. It is really really bad so don't yell at me. Oh and I didn't get 10 reviews for the last chapter. So normally I wouldn't update but I felt like being kind. So if I don't get 10 reviews then I will not update. I know you hate the rule, but oh well just review. It is not that hard! I don't own anyone but Toni! He is just a person in my head that doesn't exist._**

"Well I was going to ask if you needed company but I think that you are quite comfortable." Ranger said showing absolutely no emotion.

He turned around to leave and then stopped. Toni may I speak with you…alone.

"Sure Ric whatever you want." Toni turned back to me "Are you okay Bella? "

"Sure I will be fine."

Ranger refused to look at me the entire time. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. How mad could he possibly be. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Ranger…" he stopped looked at me then turned his back and walked out of the door. Toni stopped and looked back with an apologetic look on his face.

I just laid in bed thinking. I wonder what they are talking about. Ranger wouldn't hurt Toni would he? No never, Toni was his brother. Does he really think that Toni and I have done anything? I couldn't take it. I had to know what they were talking about.

I grabbed my keys and a pair of shoes and hobbled down the hall. I got into the elevator and when it opened downstairs I heard two loud voices arguing. When I turned the corner I saw Toni leaning up against his hummer and Ranger against his Turbo.

They looked so much alike, it was hard to tell who was who.

"Why were you in her bed then?" Ranger yelled. I had never heard his voice get raised before.

"Ric she just got out of the hospital, do yo really think I" Toni yelled back.

"I don't know what to think Toni. First you come into to town without telling me. And where do I see you? Out dancing with the only woman I had ever loved."

Did he just say had loved. As in the past tense? As in he doesn't love me any more? I started crying again.

"Ric I never did anything to her. Tank just called and said that he had a favor to ask of me. So I came. It was completely innocent."

"How can you call that kiss on the dance floor innocent? You were all over her Toni."

"It was just a little kiss. And I don't see why it matters anyway Ric from what I heard you sent her away, again. She is not yours."

"Explain"

"When she found Joe cheating on her she turned to the only person she had left, you Ric. And you know what you do? You tell her pretty much to leave you alone. You tell her that you want nothing to do with her. She was devastated Ric. She still is, you can tell. So Tank came up with this plan to get your attention. She would go out with me. The plan did work just not in the way that we would have hoped. I really like Stephanie. She is an amazing woman and you know what. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, not from you. Nor from anyone else."

With that Toni got in his hummer and sped out of the lot. I watched as Ranger stood there dumfounded. A minute later he got into his turbo and sped out of the lot.

I stood there stunned for a while, until Old Lady Meterly popped her head out of the door.

"Do you mind, I was trying to see the two Mexicans fighting. It was like real life Jerry Springer. Now get out from in front of my door or else." She said and waved her finger at me.

So I headed up to my apartment. What Toni said was so true, I was hurt deeply. But what Ranger said was true too. How if I supposedly love him so much, could have kissed his brother.

I was suddenly full of rage. Why can't he just love me. Then I felt the need for Nachos. Oh boy mood swings. I just stared at my stomach. Inside me was a piece of Joe Morelli. The man that had single handedly cause all of this trouble. I hated him for it. I couldn't help but feel like I hated this baby too.

Ranger is never going to want me if I have Joe's child. Joe had always been between us, and with a child he will be there even more. Maybe if I got rid of the baby, Ranger may feel like I am not as tied to Joe. And maybe he will come back to me.

I laid in bed for a few more hours just thinking. At five o'clock am I woke feeling terribly nauseous. I ran into the bathroom as best I could with all the bandages I had on, and relieved my stomach of all the food I had eaten yesterday.

"Well Rex this morning Sickness stuff is the bombs, lucky it wont last long."

I dragged out the phonebook and called the nearest abortion agency. I got myself an appointment for Thursday. 2 days away.

I had no intention of telling Joe about his child that I was soon to kill. I would tell Ranger, if he was talking to be. The only person that knew was Toni. He came by everyday with some food and we sat around talking. He was an incredible listener and gave great advice. I would defiantly have gone for Toni if I wasn't so in love with his brother.

The next two days passed in a blur of morning sickness, all day long, Nachos, pizza, ice cream and tears. I was eating everything that I could get my hands on. I was crying at everything I saw. Like there was a spider on my dresser so I smashed it with a tissue box, and started crying about how I was a murderer.

I awoke at 7am Thursday morning. My appointment was at 9. Toni had offered to come with me, but I told him that I would rather do it alone.

As I drove to the clinic I kept wondering if I was about to do the right thing. I pictured my life with the child and without Ranger. Me still being a bounty hunter just to make a living, and my baby barley having enough food to eat let alone other necessities. I could barely afford myself how was I supposed to pay for a newborn child to?

I walked up to the clinic and closed my eyes before I opened the door. But before I opened it I heard "Babe". Maybe I was just dreaming. Then I heard it again "Babe"

I turned around to see Ranger standing on the curb.

_**This was a waste of life. The worst chapter I have ever written. It is 2:30am and I think I am going to die. Please review even thought it is crap!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Well GUESS WHAT! I decided to be like hell screw sleeping I will write more! I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING A CHAPTER! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW! I am rather excited really. I am guaranteeing you this will not be as good as it was before, and I am sorry it has taken me 5 months. My life has gotten like depressing then ultra happy then like BLAH! Then there is homework on top of that, so I think you get it but yayayayyaa more chapterness! REVIEW PLEASE!**

---------------------------------------------------------

I walked up to the clinic and closed my eyes before I opened the door. But before I opened it I heard "Babe". Maybe I was just dreaming. Then I heard it again "Babe"

I turned around to see Ranger standing on the curb.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, you look terrible." In essence he was right I was pale, shaky, and worn out looking. Normally I would have gone psycho on his ass, but I was to tired for that.

"I am pregnant remember?" with that I started crying again. This was all too much for me to handle.

"Babe…please don't cry. I am here for you"

Yea right I thought as he said that. Ranger was never really there. He is always out taking care of business catching guys for Vinnie. He's here one day and in France the next. That was not how I wanted to live.

"Ranger, this is all a mistake, maybe you should go," I said. I didn't really want him to go.

"No" he said flatly.

"Wow the courage it must have taken you to say that must be immense" Does he have nothing else to say on this matter but no?

"Ranger why are you here? It's clear that you don't want me in your life, so why does it matter what I do with mine?"

With that I turned around and walked into the clinic. Knowing that this could be the beginning of the end for me. I walked up to the counter told the nurse my name and she said they would be ready for me in about 15 minutes.

I sat down in the chair with my back to the door. I had no clue if Ranger was still out there or if he just left me, again. So I let my mind wander. I thought about times of the past, all the times I got locked in garbage cans, or blew up cars. Those days are over I told myself.

I let my mind wander to that night on the dance floor, the emotion I felt. How Toni held me and cared for me. He talked to me as a real person, and didn't just look at me like I was dinner. He actually spoke what was on his mind, and listened to what I was saying.

Then I thought of the night with Ranger, how he made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world. How he would come running every time I would call, no matter how late. How he would cook me dinner when I was sick, or come over just because I was alone.

Then to Joe. The good times we had were some of the best times in my life. But I was never enough for him, when I didn't put out, he would find someone else. Although in the long run I think he did care for me. He would always open his house to me when I was in need, always knowing we would get in a fight and I would leave him again. And How was I repaying him? By killing a piece of him. Killing the child Joe had always wanted, was that the right thing to do?

I was so spaced out that I didn't hear the doctor calling my name. When he finally came over and tapped me on the shoulder, I snapped up and followed him back to the room.

I was preparing for a solid white room, empty except for some big scary vacuum looking machine. Instead when I walked in the walls were painted a bright shade of yellow, there were a few pictures hanging crookedly from the wall, and three red chairs filled with three of the hottest men I had ever seen, Ranger, Joe, and Toni.

"What…I….um" I stuttered and that is all I remember for a little while. I guess I fainted. I remember waking up to 4 heads staring down on me.

"Babe?"

"Bella?"

"Cupcake?"

"Ms. Plum?"

I sat straight up wide eyed staring at them all. Why were they all here? Did they want to ruin my life yet again?

"Explain" I said. I learned the art of 1 word sentences from Ranger.

Joe stood up, walked over, and kneeled down next to me.

"Stephanie, Manoso called me and kinda briefed me on this situation. He thought it would be a good idea if I came down hear and talked with you, preferably in a place where you might not kill me."

I shot this look of pure death at Ranger. I know he was trying to help me here, but I was confused the way it was and this wasn't making it any better.

"Joe, please just leave, go wait outside or something." I barked at him. I was still angry with him, blame me? Naturally by this time I was crying yet again. I don't understand how I have this many tears to shed. I swear I drained the Indian Ocean by now.

So Ranger, Toni and I sat in silence. The Doctor was long gone by now. He was probably busy aborting someone else of all their problems. If only it was that easy.

I figured when I woke up this morning by now I would be rid of this attachment to Joe and maybe just maybe Ranger would come running back to me again. No matter if it was a "relationship" or just a friendship. All I ever wanted was to spend my life with him. I knew that the day I walked down the aisle with Joe, but was I smart enough to back out, no. I want that look Ranger gave me every time I walked into the bonds office again. I want that feeling like I had with Toni on the dance floor again, except this time, with the right brother. I didn't plan on having to walk into an Abortion Clinic room looking at the man that started all of these problems. Nor did I think I would have to look into the face of the only man that I have ever loved, who thinks of me as only a sex toy, and not even that anymore.

"I have never thought of you as a sex toy" Ranger said.

I think I have a disease about saying everything that I think out loud, maybe I need a muzzle.

Toni got out of the chair winked at me and went outside to keep Joe company.

"You sure act like it then." I said bluntly.

"I have done quite a few stupid things in my life. Like sending you back to Joe when all I ever wanted was for you to be in my bed every night. I want to wake up with you every morning, to eat breakfast together to talk to you on the phone. To share in those little things, that to normal people mean nothing, but to us it's the world. I want to keep you safe and protect you."

I was crying so hard by now I couldn't even see. But if he cared so much, then why did he freak out when he found out I was pregnant.

"I am sure that you are wondering why I freaked out when you found out I was pregnant." It's the ESP I swear.

"And to answer your question, I don't really know. I guess I just figured that you would yet again run back to Joe now that you had another reason to stay, and I didn't want to get hurt again. That is why I brought him here today. I wanted to see if you would go running back into his arms and back to that burg housewife formula he pushed you into."

"I-I-I never wanted Joe, I wanted…… you." I sobbed violently.

With that Ranger came over to me and wrapped his two big arms around me and pulled me into his chest. His warmth and smell overtook my body; this was all I ever wanted. To be wrapped in his arms, safely. Maybe not in an Abortion Clinic, with Joe's child ever growing inside me, but I will take what I can get.

He held me in his embrace for what seemed like hours, until all the tears I could cry dried up. I looked up into those two chocolate brown eyes, and they seemed a little more watery than normal. Was batman being emotional? He softly kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you…period." In my ear. I started crying again.

"Ranger, what about the baby?"

---------------------------------------------------------

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK CHAPTER DONE! I AM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! GAHHHHH THAT TOOK ME FREAKING 2 HOURS AND IT STILL SOUNDS HORRIBLE, BUT I DON'T CARE I UPDATED! WOOT WOOT WHAT NOW! YESSSSSSSSS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
